Two Warriors, One Keyblade?
by AlexxJunder
Summary: Follow the adventure of Jecht and Chrest, two warriors unified by love who share one keyblade to fight the hordes of heartless together. An adventure filled with new friends, new places to see, love, hurt, and putting everything on the line for the sake of others, and for each other.
1. Chapter 1

In the bazaar of Daybreak town, a moogle is setting up shop for the morning. He has a rather jittery flight pattern about him. He is ecstatic for the day, and all the potential keyblade warriors that will come and buy his items, giving him lots of munny. The thought of it fills him with such happiness that he sings a tune of _kupo's_ over and over again.

As he arranges all of the ability orbs, and bracelets, and recipes on his stall he see's all of the portals of Light opening up and hering even more opening up all around him. Pretty soon they will all be running around, and he was just about ready! Today was going to be a good day for the little moogle.

 _Five hours later…_

The day was about to be halfway done and the moogle hadn't gained a single munny…

His pompom was drooping lower than the time he tripped and it got soaked in the town water fountain. How devastated he felt! He sat at the front of his stall looking out to the entire bazaar where there was no one to be seen! He wasted so much energy beckoning anyone who could hear him to stop by and have a look at his wares. But now he sat alone and tired, all for nothing.

After sulking for another hour, the moogle kept singing his little _kupo_ tune slowly while going through his inventory. It was then he heard someone approaching. His little heart sprang to life!

"A customer, kupo!"

He adjusted his little moogle shirt and looked out only to find that it was a giant, fat heartless roaming around, taking notice of his shop.

His moogle heart sank in despair.

"Go away, kupo! Your munny is not good here!"

But of course the heartless approached him without hesitating. The large body heartless overshadowed the moogle and raised his fist to strike!

"No! Not my shop! Kupo..."

He waited for the inevitable sound of smashing wood and broken jewelry. But it didn't come! In fact he heard a swooshing noise instead. He looked up to see that something had stopped the heartless from attacking! But it was more of a someone!

It was a young man, dressed in outlandish clothing, but was holding the giant heartless' fist!

"You're strong, kupo!" the moogle said.

"You might want to get out of here, he's bringing friends!" the boy was guarding himself with both hands.

"Okay, but what about you? Are you a keyblade warrior, kupo?"

"Something like that, but don't worry, I'm bringing friends too." The boy smiled.

"Yay! Then bring them back to my shop so you can all buy my amazing items, kupo!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go!"

The moogle floated away into a nearby warehouse. It didn't take him long to get away safely. The boy turned back to the heartless who was still trying to crush the boy with the same hand.

"You heartless never learn to try and fight differently. You could have at least used your other hand by now or something!"

It growled.

"Huh… well anyway let's get this over with."

And with one pull the heartless jerked forward towards the young man, and fell straight into a keyblade. It vanished in a cloud of black smoke and a little heart rose into the sky and disappeared.

"Okay, and now for his friends…" the boy turned around and looked up to the building tops and stared down a roof full of heartless looking at him.

The boy scoffed and pointed the keyblade towards them, "Well what are you waiting for? Come and get some!"

As if on cue, they all jumped and descended all aiming for the young man. He kept looking at them fall and as soon as they came close, a magical barrier blocked them from reaching him at the last second. They all fell flat onto it, squishing into each other and making a big pile on top of the shield. The more that fell, the more that made the pile bigger, while the boy stood smiling at them smuggishly and yawning from boredom.

Some of them finally managed to start attacking the shield but to no success. Some clawed, some kicked, some spewed dark magic, while some bashed their heads against the shield. Still it remained strong, and they could not break it.

Finally it came down, and it came as a surprise to the Heartless, they even stopped for a second as if they just realized what happened. The whole crowd around the boy was spread wide. At least over a hundred heartless stared him down. But he stared back, still smiling.

They wasted no time and moved in to attack. But the moment the first claw reached him, he vanished into thin air! He reappeared in top of the roof, sitting casually as he watched all the heartless beneath him look around confused.

"Hey heartless!" he shouted. Every little yellow beady eye looked up and found him resting atop the buildings.

"Light." he said, then tossed the keyblade in front of him, it dangled in the air directly above them. They couldn't see it once a bright and shining star began to fall directly above it. But it didn't turn out to be a star. The closer it fell the more it appeared to be a young woman encased in Light magic, free falling above them in a glorious splendor. As she fell she grabbed the keyblade, stretched it behind her, and with a mighty swing she hit the ground and caused a huge ring of Light to surge throughout the marketplace, eradicating every heartless in the area.

The young woman stood up, unscathed and unhurt by her impact, then looked back up to the young man.

"Get down here, silly boy."

"As you wish princess!" the boy leaned back and disappeared again in thin air, instantly reappearing behind her, wrapping his arms around in an embrace.

"Nice flashy entrance you had there." he said smiling, kissing her lightly on the ear.

"It took you long enough," She said in a sassy tone, "I was getting bored waiting for you to stop toying with them."

"Ah, you know it's no fun anymore messing with all these small fry. Maybe next time I'll let them wear me down so we can have a challenge at least!"

"That would take even longer!"

The boy sighed confidently, "Yeah that's true, they would take forever knocking away at my strength, they may just leave bored!"

"Oh goodness, why did I fall for the guy with the biggest ego?"

"Because I fell for the girl with the biggest heart," He said suddenly changing his tone to soft and charming, "Almost as big as mine!"

The young woman giggled as his facial hair tickled her cheek, "Touche, sir, touche." she dropped her head back in his chest. "Where are we headed now?"

"We should see if there are any more in Daybreak. Then go and see Chirithy and see if he has… _anything_ , for us to do."

"Okay, let's go see if that little cute moogle needs any help!"

"Alright… but I'm not buying any of his garbage, he sells all of last years junk!"

"Jecht, come on!"

"Coming Chrest!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Neverland

From her position in the tallest tree along the bank of the ocean, Chrest could see Skull Island, and the water stretching to the horizon. There was no sign of Heartless or pirates. There was no sign of Peter or the Lost Boys playing about. Not even the Indians were among the forests. It was just Chrest keeping a look-out, and Jecht relaxing on the same branch with her, resting on her lap.

"See anything yet?" Jecht asked.

"No." She replied quickly and slightly aggravated. It was the third time in half an hour he asked.

"Well then maybe we're on the wrong side of the world."

"I don't think so, from Chirithy's information, the Heartless should be hanging around Hook. But he's not here, not even his ship is here. But his treasure hoard is over there, and he hardly ever leaves it."

"Unless he's found a new hoard."

"Neverland doesn't have any other treasure hoards…"

"Eh, just keeping an open mind."

"No, no other treasure hoards. Hook only has Skull Island."

"Alright, alright, so then where do you think Peter is?

"Back in London with Wendy maybe?"

"Possibly."

"What does your 'open mind' say?" she said with air quotes.

"In the sky…" he replied, staring straight ahead past her brow.

"Doing what, dancing on the clouds?"

"Arguing."

"Really? Arguing? What would they be arguing about?"

"I don't know, but they look like they're fighting about something big…"

"What?" Chrest looked up through the leaves and spotted Peter's green outfit, and Wendy's blue dress. They were indeed arguing rather loudly, but their words weren't distinct from their distance. They came lower, flying past the tree and further into the forest, near the Lost Boys camp.

"Should we help?" Chrest asked.

"I don't really _want_ to, but it feels like keeping the peace comes in our job title. Even if it is a lover's quarrel."

"Well then we should hurry before they possibly do something bad."

Jecht sighed, and silently agreed, while slowly slipping off from her and falling over the branch. The ground was closing on him fast, and with a styling flip forward he landed on his feet, then held his arm out. Chrest dropped close to him, and he scooped her before the bottom of her feet hit the ground. With the great momentum from her fall, he twirled around and propelled her straight through the clearing of the forest while she screamed in joyous exhilaration. As she 'flew' off, Jecht followed after her in a nonchalant stroll.

Chrest was nearly at the clubhouse when she could clearly hear the couple talking louder and louder, this time their words were within earshot.

"But Wendy it's what I do, flying is everything to me!"  
"It's clearly a dangerous way to get around, when walking is safer and better exercise!"  
"Exercise? I don't need exercise! I go out on adventures every day and fight Captain Hook on a normal basis!"  
"Yes, adventures and fighting, don't you get tired of doing that all the time?"  
"What? No way! Adventures are all I ever want to do! And fighting is fun!"  
"We're fighting right now, and this isn't fun!"  
"Well you're not being fun with wanting to stay inside all day and read books!"  
"I'm reading those books to become a proper lady!"  
"That's boring!"

Jecht appeared out of nowhere next to Chrest, not surprising her.

"What are they fighting about?"

"It sounds like what they usually fight about, but they seem… more passionate this time around."

"Hmm, maybe they've had enough?"

"But why now?"

"I… have no clue. Maybe it's the Heartless' fault."

"But the Heartless come _because_ the darkness in hearts gather them, not cause it."

"Yeah you've got me there. So then perhaps their arguing is attracting this mysterious Heartless?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Then all we have to do is help them solve their dispute and the Heartless will go away. We may even get away with not having to fight them."

"Kind of a shame if that comes to be. I was hoping for a little action."

"You didn't have enough at Daybreak Town?"

"Of course not! Didn't you?"

"I just want to finish the mission so we can enjoy being with Peter and Wendy. Maybe even go explore Skull Island and see what Hook has in there this time around."

"Or maybe fight Hook! I've got a new trick with the Keyblade I want to try out."

"Wait- they're going away from each other!"

They looked out from their hiding spot and Wendy walked into the woods while Peter hovered away down into the hollowed out tree where he lived. Both teeming with frustration, their eyebrows furrowed and their faces scowled.

"This is a good chance for us to work things out between them. I'll go to Wendy, and you can take Peter?" Chrest said.

"Sounds like an easy mission success to me. I'll be back sweetie." Jecht blew a kiss her way and vanished in thin air. Chrest looked in the direction of Wendy and maneuvered around the forestry to approach her.


End file.
